


Boo!

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [19]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Takao has a not so good idea, courtesy of his little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazunari usually didn't listen to his little sister when she gave him ideas on what to do with his boyfriend. Halloween must've been the exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> I named Takao's little sister Suzu, just to make it easier on me.
> 
> Also, short Halloween fic because I haven't posted anything at all for two weeks and the last day of that just so happens to be today!

Kazunari loved Halloween. It was one of his favorite holidays, if not his absolute favorite. He'd always enjoyed dressing up as a kid and going trick-or-treating, but now that he was older he liked more the more "mature" things about the holiday (even though he still went out with Suzu so she could get some candy). The last couple of years he'd watched scary movies and stayed up late with friends exchanging ghost stories and spooking each other.

Naturally, he was excited about it this year as well. Instead of having his friends over, he decided to call up Seijuurou and convince him to take the trip to Tokyo for the weekend. "It'll be fun!" He claimed as he lay upside down on his bed and watched Suzu run back and forth down the hallway. "Plus, I haven't seen you in almost a month and I can't bother Shin-chan because he's out with his family."

The other side of the line was quiet, then Seijuurou spoke up. "Alright, but I'm not staying all through the week this time." 

"That's fine! I just want to see you again!" The black haired boy smiled and kicked his legs, then regretted that idea as he fell off the bed with a loud _thud_. Suzu laughed from down the hallway and he rolled his eyes. "...I might be laying on the floor in my room when you get here, though..." 

"You're an idiot." Seijuurou chuckled softly, and Kazunari swore he could hear the other point guard rolling his eyes at him. "Try not to hurt yourself too much before I get there, alright?" 

Kazunari laughed. "Yeah, I'll try. No promises, though." He sighed a little bit and moved his legs so he wasn't laying at a weird angle. "See you soon, Sei-chan! Love you~" 

"I love you too, Kazunari. See you soon." With that, Seijuurou hung up, leaving Kazunari to wait for him to arrive in Tokyo at least three hours later. 

\-----

Suzu, who had apparently been listening to her big brother's conversation with his boyfriend, came bouncing in when Kazunari hung up the phone. "Onii-chan! Is Sei-nii coming over today?" 

"Yep, he'll be here in a few hours Suzu." Kazunari smiled and reached up to pat the little girl's head. "Are you excited to see him again?" Which was probably a silly question to ask, considering the six year old was literally bouncing in place and clapping her hands. 

"Duh!" Suzu replied with an enthusiastic nod. Moments later, she seemed to get an idea, and she squealed in excitement. "Onii-chan, I just had the bestest idea!" She exclaimed and grabbed her brother's arm. "You gotta do it when Sei-nii comes!" 

Kazunari quirked an eyebrow curiously and smiled at the little girl. "Yeah?" He asked and leaned forward a little bit. "What's the idea, Suzu?" He hoped it wasn't something embarrassing like last time. He would probably never live down the little song he had to sing when he opened the door. It just made him glad Seijuurou didn't tease too often. 

"You should jump out from next to the door and yell 'Boo!' when he comes in!" Suzu grinned wide and placed her little hands square on her hips--imitating her father when he was proud of something he'd done. "I thought of it all by myself!" 

Kazunari wanted to argue and say it was probably a bad idea, but Suzu did look so proud of herself... He had to give in and give the little girl what she wanted. "Okay, but that means _you_ have to open the door, and you can't give it away. Got it?" He didn't expect much from her, since she always seemed to forget to keep her mouth shut about whatever surprise they had planned, but he could hope. 

"Okay!" Suzu nodded and made a zipping motion with her hand. "My lips are zipped, Onii-chan!" She giggled and turned around to go back out into the hallway and play with whatever toy she had neglected to come and talk with her brother, all the while chattering about how funny and exciting it was going to be to see Seijuurou's reaction to the startling.

\-----

Suzu was the first to notice the knocking on the door a few hours later. "Onii-chan!" She called excitedly. "Sei-nii is here!" She giggled and bounced toward the door, then shooed her older brother over to the side of the bookshelf so he could hide. 

Kazunari smiled, but he somehow felt this idea of Suzu's was not a good one. "Oh well..." He muttered with a small shrug. "I'll just tell him it was Suzu's idea..." He took a deep breath and waited for his little sister to open the door, then for Seijuurou to actually step inside before jumping out from his hiding spot and yelling "Boo!" 

Seijuurou didn't seem to enjoy the startle very much, as a rather high pitched squeak of surprise escaped his lips and he jumped. Once he realized who it was, he put his hand over his heart and sent a half hearted glare toward his boyfriend. "I can't believe you."

"Heh..." Kazunari rubbed the back of his neck and came over to kiss Seijuurou on the cheek. "Happy Halloween, Sei-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad, but I wanted to post something, and I haven't written for Halloween like... ever.   
> Maybe I'll write something for Christmas, too. That'd be cool.


End file.
